Monsters
by Silverspoon
Summary: "There was a growing and renewed attraction between the pair that practically sparked and crackled in its intensity. With a grudging reluctance, the rest of the team knew it was only a matter of time before the two collided on a more intimate level." (Part of the Skyeward Smut Fest 2016.)
**Hi guys, this is the first of four fics we've written for the Skyeward Smut Fest 2016. It's a little smuttier than we usually write, but we figured the occasion called for it. We hope you like it!**

 **Prompt given: "I want to (fucking) taste you. And feel you shake."**

 **This fic is a collaboration with WelshWitch1011.**

* * *

 _ **Monsters**_

" _One look in your eyes_

 _And your running cos I'm coming_

 _Gonna eat you alive"_

 _\- Ruelle - 'Monsters'_

Usually, they were the hunters, never the hunted, but life can have a funny way of turning things on their head, from time to time.

Grant Ward hunkered down behind a dumpster, panting hard from the exertion of having sprinted across the parking lot in order to pull a fallen comrade out of harms way. Ducking his head low in order to avoid detection, he pressed two fingers against the side of the woman's neck, testing for a pulse. On the right side of her neck, an ugly arrangement of puncture marks formed an almost star shape, from which a steady stream of blood flowed out onto the woman's black uniform and the tarmac below her. Grant quietly cursed before tearing a strip of material from the woman's sleeve and pressing it against the wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow. From his limited medical knowledge, he feared that her jugular had been compromised, and her time was fast running out. He had already forgotten her name, since she had been with the Secret Warriors for little more than a fortnight, but that didn't mean her life mattered any less to him, and in the moment he was saddened and enraged to see it leaking out onto the sidewalk as though she were nothing.

Letting out a low whistle, Ward peered around the edge of the dumpster, his eyes roving the darkness desperately for Lincoln. Whilst the man was hardly his favourite person in the world, his first aid training far exceeded Grant's, who knew he was the best option in that moment if he hoped to save the woman at his feet.

"Sparky!" Ward hissed through gritted teeth, frowning as his gaze continued to sweep the parking lot of the diner and he still found no traces of the Inhuman they had intended to subdue.

Ward would have jumped at least a foot in the air, had it not been for his extensive training, when a voice echoed from behind him and a hand roughly pushed his out of the way.

"I've told you not to call me that," Lincoln grumbled, scowling as he nudged Ward away from the woman's side and covered the wound with his hand. "Jen, can you hear me? Don't you dare think about dying or Coulson will be pissed."

Arching a dark brow, Ward considered whether or not that was legitimately a reason to shake off the clutches of death, however, Lincoln and Coulson had become allies as of late; both in their agreement with dealing with the Inhuman cure, and their mutual loathing and hatred of Ward himself.

With the creature known as Hive now long gone from his miraculously regenerated body, having left the former Specialist with the Inhuman ability to control fire, it had been to Coulson's chagrin when Skye had insisted on taking him under her wing, and admitting him to her fledgling Secret Warriors.

Seven months later, and Ward had not only more than proven himself to his new boss in the field, but there was a growing and renewed attraction between the pair that practically sparked and crackled in its intensity.

With a grudging reluctance, the rest of the team knew it was only a matter of time before the two collided on a more intimate level, and so Lincoln had abandoned all hopes of developing his friendship with Skye into something more, just as Coulson had abandoned the hope of cutting Ward loose from the team.

It appeared that Grant Ward was there to stay, for better or for worse.

"Damn it, Skye," he cursed, rolling his eyes and pointedly ignoring the mumbled barb Lincoln chose to make in that moment over her name being Daisy. To Ward, she would always be Skye - the girl in the van, who had broken down every wall he had ever constructed around his heart with her wide-eyed smiles and unyielding zest for life.

"Stay here," Ward directed, barking his order at the medical student to keep him out of the line of fire- the last thing he needed was having to drag Lincoln's inexperienced ass from the field again.

Lincoln noted the path of Ward's gaze, watching as Skye attempted to fight off the rogue Inhuman, who had dumped a string of bloodied and mutilated corpses in his wake across the city. Terrigenisis had left the young man without any power of sorts, but instead with an overpowering desire for fresh blood, which he drained from his victims with a tongue that pierced their skin like a metal barb. And now Skye seemed to be his intended victim, as he pushed aside the human he had previously set his sights on in favour of a more desirable blood source.

"She doesn't need your help, Ward!" Lincoln called out, sighing as he watched the dark haired man ignore his direction, and make his way across the darkened parking lot.

Skye's eyes ticked only briefly to the man they had rescued from the clutches of the rogue Inhuman just in the nick of time. Barely any older than Skye herself, but with an impressive resume as a business investor, the man had been seemingly stalked and trailed by the monster for the better part of a week. It had taken a while for S.H.I.E.L.D. to work out that the Inhuman's desire to consume blood was not only born out of a need for sustenance, but also due to the abilities the act afforded him; once he had consumed a good amount of his victim's blood, he appeared to become temporarily imbued with whatever positive qualities they possessed, be that Inhuman powers of their own, or simply above average intelligence. It therefore perhaps should have occurred to Skye that she might become a prime target for the creature, should their paths cross too closely.

"Run!" Skye demanded, eyes flitting back towards the Inhuman that stalked across the tarmac at alarming speed, which was no doubt a consequence of him having acquired Jen's particular abilities of enhanced speed and strength from her blood.

"It... It killed that woman..." the man yelped, terror alive in his eyes as he stared at Skye, his bottom lip trembling and tears leaking from his eyes, "it sucked her dry."

"And it'll kill you too if you don't get out of here!" Skye snarled, rounding on the man in anger, "I'll hold him off, just go!"

Not needing to be told a third time, the man picked himself up off the floor and tore towards the shiny, brand new SUV that he had been getting in to when he had been so unceremoniously jumped earlier in the evening. His car keys still dangled from the lock and he wasted no time in wrenching them out before throwing himself into the driver's seat. He exited the parking lot with a screech of tyres and Skye breathed a momentary sigh of relief. That was, until the Inhuman's fingers fastened around her neck, and she found herself being lifted inches off the floor, choking and spluttering.

Her hands shot out immediately, and she sent a shock wave surging through the man, which seemed to serve little purpose. His grip only tightened and he let out an enraged growl, before punching Skye viciously in the side of the head. She grunted, stars exploding behind her eyes, and threw her hands up once again. However, the Inhuman seemed to anticipate the move this time, and his free hand seized Skye's wrist, which he bent backwards in the blink of eye, and Skye would have screamed if she could have only sucked in a breath.

"Ah, ah, ah," the Inhuman taunted, laughing as he recognised pain, panic and fear colliding in Skye's expression, "no more of that."

He jerked her arm behind her back, using the full force of his new powers to send her tumbling to the ground, his weight and magnified strength keeping her pressed into the concrete.

"I'm going to enjoy you... I can smell your power," he leered, snapping her head back as his tongue slithered menacingly out of his throat and he dragged a precursory lick up his victim's throat. Her pulse thrummed beneath his tongue, and he smirked as he drew back. "I want to fucking taste you... And watch you shake."

"Gross," Skye gasped as she wrinkled her nose, struggling against his furious grip and managing to bring a knee up to strike his groin. The Inhuman shrieked in pain, his grip on her loosening a little as he recoiled.

He didn't note the sudden movement of his victim's eyes, as her gaze darted to the figure now standing behind him. Releasing another jolt of power that this time sent the Inhuman stumbling backwards, Skye struggled to free herself from his grip just as a more determined pair of hands fastened around the creature's throat.

"Let her go!" Ward demanded, his irises clouding over with a darkness that preceded the fury he was about to unleash on the Inhuman.

"But she's going to be so delicious," the Inhuman purred, his features alight with maniacal hunger and amusement as he rounded on Ward, working hard to land a punch to his jaw. Ward managed to duck the blow with a fraction of a second to spare, and the Inhuman used the lack of restraint to his advantage in an attempt to seize hold of Skye again. However, she twirled out of reach with only the tips of his fingers brushing at her elbow, although his reptilian like tongue shot out and raked her cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.

"I am going to put you down so fucking hard..." Skye panted, her fury reignited as she touched her cheek tentatively and her fingers came away streaked with blood.

"Skye, run," Ward commanded, a growl building in his chest as he flung both arms out to his sides, his fingers twitching in readiness. The smell of smoke drifted to Skye's nostrils before even the slightest hint of flames erupted, but when they did, they consumed Ward's fingertips and his whole lower arm up to his elbow.

"No!" Skye protested, clearly irritated by the command, despite the fact she was cradling her wrist to her chest and looking somewhat worse for wear, thanks to her recent confrontation.

The Inhuman reared back, and instead of fleeing as Skye had anticipated, since he was now facing not one but two super powered opponents, the creature ran full pelt at Ward, even as a chain of flaming links shot out and ensnared him around the throat.

Ward found himself hurtling to the ground, and he watched in horror as the creature used its strength to rebound from the assault, managing somehow to pull free of the fiery hold on him and once again advance threateningly on Skye.

"Skye, get out of here! Now!" Ward shouted, pulling back one hand and sending a ball of flames speeding towards the Inhuman, who had now snaked its tongue around her arm, pulling her towards him as she found the toxins contained in the spines protruding from the tongue had begun to take their effect and she swayed on her feet.

"Ward, go! I give the orders around here!" she barked, the bolt of energy she landed at the Inhuman's chest having little effect as her powers waned and his only grew in strength.

"Not without you!" Ward argued, already on his feet and pulling a knife from his sleeve with a snarl of anger that made his intentions clear.

Launching himself with full force at the Inhuman, he managed to get it to release Skye from its grip, using one hand to send another chain of smouldering links to fasten around its neck as he slammed his elbow into its abdomen and then lashed out with the knife, effectively severing its tongue from its head.

The creature let out an enraged scream as blood poured from its open mouth and it dropped to its knees. Showing no mercy, Ward strode around to grasp the creature in a head lock, and with one swift jarring snap, he severed its neck with a sickening crack of bone and sinew.

"Skye!" he shouted, watching with widened eyes as she dropped to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head as the small amount of tranquilliser that had entered her blood stream pulled her under.

"I didn't... didn't need your help," she muttered, eyelids flickering closed as she finally passed out.

Bending down to pick her up in his arms, Ward held her close to his chest and smiled almost fondly at her as she continued to murmur.

"Whatever you say, boss."

x-x-x

When the resounding knock on his bedroom door came, Ward was in the middle of a particularly difficult yoga pose, whereby he was balanced on his palms with his body held rigid in the air and his legs crossed Indian style. Rolling his eyes in vague annoyance, he lowered his feet carefully to the floor, before drawing himself up to his full height. He grabbed the towel from the bed and proceeded to mop the sweat from his bare chest as he sauntered over to the door, where his unannounced visitor appeared only to be growing more impatient.

"Okay, alright, I'm coming!" Ward yelled out as several more insistent knocks pounded on the door frame. He seized the handle and threw it open wide, almost succeeding in sending Skye tumbling over the threshold onto her face.

Grant straightened up immediately, his cheeks colouring as he mentally berated himself for not taking the time to pull on a t-shirt. However, he had hardly expected Simmons to release Skye from the med bay so soon, and he had rather been hoping to be omitted from any missions briefings, considering he was more than likely in trouble for having ended their target's life. S.H.I.E.L.D. still seemed to pride itself on a 'capture not kill' policy, which for the most part Grant was happy to adhere to, until a case like a bloodsucking murderous monster came along and the rule book had to be thrown out of the window.

"Something I can do for you, Skye?" he asked, noting the decidedly testy expression on her face almost as soon as she stormed into his room.

Ward let out a weary sigh and closed the door behind her with a gentle click, leaning against the solid wood with his arms crossed as he raised his eyebrows and awaited her angry tirade.

He wasn't disappointed.

"What the hell was that out there?" she raged, throwing her hands up in the air and gritting her teeth as the motion sent a stab of pain to her sprained wrist. "I was handling things just fine."

Ward smiled and rolled his eyes in patented exasperation.

"Oh, you were being handled alright," he retorted, catching her gaze just in time to see a murderous glint in her eyes. "If you've come here expecting me to be sorry about killing that thing, that's not gonna happen. It was too dangerous to allow it to live, you know what it was capable of. It would have killed again."

Skye cocked her head, mirroring his pose as she too crossed her arms against her chest and tried not to let her gaze wander his muscled, impossibly toned torso.

"Funny... That's what they used to say about you."

Ward's jaw set, and he strolled past her and threw down his towel onto the back of the chair near his bed.

"If you're done, I need to take a shower. Worked up quite the sweat out there saving your ungrateful ass."

Skye erupted in temper, "Did I ask you to help me? You could have gotten yourself killed, Ward! You have to stop this kamikaze shit you've been pulling lately."

Ward shrugged, lowering his gaze to the ground as he added quietly, "I need to prove myself. I need to try to win back their trust."

Skye shook her head sadly, "By getting yourself killed?"

"Don't pretend to care, Skye," he held her gaze, his eyes ticking from her eyes to her lips, and he mentally berated himself for the pang of desire he still allowed to overcome him whenever he was in her presence.

Taking a step forwards, Skye frowned, as if he had clearly missed the point somewhere.

"You know I do," she said softly, tearing her gaze from his and sighing as he appeared momentarily taken aback by her admission.

He steadied himself momentarily before he moved closer, bending his head to catch her gaze. His hand shot out to caress her cheek before he could stop himself.

"Then you know why I couldn't leave you back there."

Staring up into Ward's intense gaze, Skye swallowed hard, more of a gulp than anything, that belayed the nerves twisting her stomach into knots.

"I..." Skye murmured, her eyelids slamming closed as Ward brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek and she felt him take a step closer, "I don't... We can't..."

"We can't what?" Ward demanded, his voice husky and raw as he leaned infinitesimally closer, "it's just you and me."

Silence descended like a curtain over the room, and Ward became acutely aware of the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears, letting him know that blood was racing through his body and, if the sudden bulge in his pants was anything to go by, accumulating in one specific area.

Skye let out a hiss, her eyes flashing open and widening slightly as she found herself almost nose to nose with Grant Ward - the man who had once been her almost-lover, once her sworn enemy, and now something somewhere in between.

The tip of Skye's tongue darted out and she licked her lips, her voice a whisper as she said simply, "This."

Abruptly and without warning, she stepped into his chest, her uninjured hand cupping his cheek and forcing his head down so that his lips met hers. The kiss was demanding and hungry and fevered, but there was a softness there that showed Ward that, despite her many protestations, Skye was grateful to him.

His tongue tangled with hers, and the whimper that tore from Skye's lips left her vaguely embarrassed, but the demanding thrust of his tongue playing against hers sent all rational thought tumbling from her mind. Ward arched his body over hers, his hands landing gently, almost reverently on her hips, and he released a moan as she wrapped her arm around his neck and practically moulded herself to the hard lines of his body.

"Wait... Stop," he panted, breaking their kiss as he forced himself to look her in the eyes, afraid of the emotion that may be playing across her brown orbs. "If you're going to regret this in the morning, get out of here now, Skye. Because I can't have you for one night and then lose you again."

She blinked in confusion, as if only just processing her own thoughts on the matter - feelings she knew had existed for a long time and could not be dampened no matter how hard she tried. With a growing sense of freedom, she realised that perhaps she didn't want to.

"I'm not offering one night," she shook her head, refusing to untangle herself from his arms. Steering his head down so that their lips were almost touching, she caressed his jaw with her thumb, meeting his hungry gaze with a shiver of longing and excitement deep in her belly.

Her hand swept over his chest, and he watched her palm move across his skin, and his breath stilled as her touch ignited a desire within him that was overpowering.

"Skye..." he breathed, his eyes devouring her as his fingertips dug into her sides and he found himself almost afraid to move.

"What is this?" Ward demanded, his voice a low grumble that reverberated in his chest. He found himself still impossibly breathless, and his heart was pounding out an uneven rhythm against his ribcage that made him genuinely concerned that he might be about to keel over.

"This is me..." Skye muttered, grinding her hips against Ward's crotch and grinning as he let out a gasp, "finally doing what I've wanted to do for four years."

At her words, all of Ward's reservations melted away, and he reached for her again, a renewed longing putting paid to his nerves.

Skye went willingly into his arms, stifling her own groan as Grant pressed his hardened member against her stomach, one hand snaking around her to the base of her back. His fingers wandered beneath the t-shirt she wore, sliding up her back and caressing the soft skin. He let out a moan of approval as they moved higher and he realised that she had negated to wear a bra, and his hands were touching only deliciously bare flesh.

She moaned in approval as his lips claimed hers once again in a frantic kiss, and she felt an increasing need begin to build that made her core throb with the desire to feel him inside her.

Hoping to relieve some of the pressure, she threw both arms around his neck and he lifted her from the ground to allow her legs to lock around his hips. But the gesture caused a sharp pain to pull at her left wrist, and she whimpered as he set her back down on the ground, concern now outweighing the desire in his eyes.

Reaching out to gently take her injured hand in his, he bent his head and brushed a tender kiss against her wrist, curling his fingers through hers and using his free hand to caress her cheek.

Turning her around, he led her over to his bed, an expression playing on his features that told her there was still time to change her mind. Meeting his gaze with a smile, Skye pushed him back onto the bed, sitting astride his knee and pressing her forehead to his as their lips swayed teasingly above each other's. She ground wantonly in his lap and he hissed at the contact, pressing his face into the curve of her neck and beginning to drag a path of kisses down the expanse of warm skin.

Skye's fingertips danced over the muscles of his chest, and she bit down on her bottom lip as he licked and sucked the sensitive spot behind her ear. She reached for his hand that was settled on her waist and dragged it up her side until it reached her chest.

Ward returned his mouth to hers, almost panting into their kisses as his hand stroked and caressed her breast, and he felt his pants grow impossibly tighter whilst her nipple pebbled beneath his touch.

"Are you sure?" Ward murmured, still in possession enough of his senses to pay mind to her best interests. Skye let out a huff of irritation and only pushed herself down in his lap, now sitting on his erection, although layers of clothing still separated them.

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear..." she began, silenced by Ward's lips against hers as he realised that she was not about to change her mind on the matter. Their mouths clashed together again and again, their touches growing more frenzied and their fingers beginning to work at clothing. Skye was the first to shed hers, with Ward's help. He slipped her t shirt over her head and tossed it to one side, his mouth immediately diverted to her breasts to allow him to suck one perfect nipple between his lips.

"Oh my God..." Skye moaned, allowing her head to fall back slightly. Her fingers wound into Grant's hair, and she pressed her breast further into his mouth, delighted when he sucked harder and massaged her areola with his tongue.

She swept her hand across the hard plain of his chest, hardly caring that her fingertips came back slick with sweat. In fact, it only heightened her arousal, and she ground against his crotch again, grinning when his fingers began to work at the buttons of her pants. She rose up onto her knees, allowing him easier access, and feeling her desire only swell as he pushed her pants down over the curve of her ass.

It took only seconds to relieve her of the remainder of her clothing, and Skye found herself on her back in the centre of his mattress before her brain had truly registered what was happening. She came back down from her high only long enough to note that Ward was kneeling up over her, pushing down his sweatpants and revealing his long, swollen penis. She bit down on her lip, admiring everything she saw, but indecision and hesitation flickered across Ward's face as he misread the signals.

"Is this what you want?" he murmured, pausing to stroke a tendril of hair away from her eyes. She nodded, her fingers creeping forward and seizing his length, pumping him once, twice, three times, whilst he gasped out her name like it was a prayer.

"Thank you," she murmured, fingers tightening and sending warm wetness to her core, "thank you for saving me, Grant."

"You don't have to thank me, Skye..." he choked out, "not like this."

Stroking his length and swirling her thumb around the tip to emphasize her point, she lifted her head from the pillow and kissed him.

"I want this. I want you," she explained, feeling her impatience and desire get the better of her. "See?"

She released him from her hand and waited until he'd settled in the cradle of her hips before she took his hand and slid it down the flat plane of her stomach, directing his fingers lower and lower until they reached her centre, and she parted her legs obligingly.

He groaned at the wetness that met his questing fingers, and as her hand uncurled from his wrist, he stroked her, kissing along her shoulder as she writhed beneath him, pressing every inch of her naked body against his until they each practically whimpered at the contact.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, already feeling a tightening in the pit of her stomach as his slick fingers alternated between rubbing her throbbing clit and circling her opening as if about to push a finger inside at any moment. He kissed her eagerly, his finger sliding inside and adopting the same rhythm as their tongues.

Skye let out a cry of pleasure, turning her head away from his kisses to gasp for air, and her eyes slammed shut as his lips sealed around a nipple. He licked and sucked both breasts in turn until her fingernails dug painfully into his shoulder. A firm hand massaged each full globe, alternating between his mouth and fingertips, and every hiss and breathy moan his ministrations elicited was something out of his most long-held and forbidden dreams.

A giggle from beneath him stole his attention, and he found her smiling, her eyes filled with a strangely sentimental recollection.

"You've always had a thing for my boobs. Don't even try to deny it," she smirked, reaching up to stroke his hair in an affectionate gesture.

"Not about to," he countered, grinning as he held her gaze and swept his tongue in a long, firm lick over her nipple and watched her reaction intently.

"Grant..." she moaned, eyes slamming closed as she gripped his wrist, content to ride his fingers as he increased his rhythm.

"This can't be real..." Ward murmured, shaking his head as the elated grin bloomed on his lips, "this isn't real."

Skye smiled beneath him, her hips stilling in their movement as she peered up at him, her heart fluttering in anticipation of what was to come. She had long imagined what Ward would feel like; his lips on her own, his hands on her body, and his member inside of her. She found that, now the moment was finally upon her, she was far from disappointed, but just slightly irked that he seemed unable to let himself go with quite so much abandon.

When their eyes locked, Skye felt herself melt, and she carefully wrapped her hand around his wrist in order to guide his fingers out of her body. He complied instantly, but his expression was one of amusement and even faint concern.

"It's real," Skye finally replied, gripping his shoulder tightly with one hand and guiding Ward to position his body at her entrance, "it's very real."

Quickly and effortlessly, she pushed herself upwards, letting out a soft, breathy cry as he slid inside of her without warning. Grant's eyes were wide with surprise and he let out a mewl of his own, having not suspected such a move on her part. She felt warm and soaking wet, and her tight muscles gripped him with such fervour that he was surprised he didn't unravel when he had first slipped inside her.

"Fuck!" Skye hissed, hand gripping his shoulder as his pelvic bone rested against hers and he pushed even deeper inside with the movement.

"Move... Please!" she ground out, her hips beginning to roll and surge.

Resting his weight on his elbow, Ward slowly withdrew, staring at the pleasure fuelled expression on her face as he thrust back inside, slowly beginning to adopt a measured pace. She matched each jerk of his hips and cried out in unison with his own pleasure.

"Faster... I need you to go faster," she directed, whimpering in surprise as he instead pulled out completely, and before she could voice her displeasure, had buried his head between her thighs, his tongue lapping at her with such ferocity that she released a high pitched scream.

He moaned as his tongue pushed inside and was met with a gush of moisture and the sensation of her walls clamping down, pulling him further in to her core.

"Grant!" she keened, finding her voice somewhat strangled as he continued to devour her, the vibrations of his responding moans sending sparks of pleasure to her clit. His tongue pushed further inside and the fingers of her uninjured hand grasped his hair as her hips canted against him.

"I'm so close..." she choked out, her eyes slamming closed as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and he sucked down hard on her clit, curving his fingers and pressing up inside her, rubbing furiously at her g-spot.

She tumbled over the edge into total ecstasy with an unintelligible cry, her walls throbbing around Grant's fingers as he continued to work her, lapping furiously at the juices that pooled underneath his lips. She continued to grind against his face, only falling still and silent when her body ceased the pleasant fluttering that it seemed she hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Jesus Christ..." Skye panted, throwing her hand over her eyes and struggling to regulate her breathing.

"I've been called a lot of things," Ward quipped, chuckling as Skye swatted at the top of his arm and simply smiled, still too spent to react much more.

"Okay, your turn," Skye said insistently, her eyes darkening as she peered down at Ward, who stared up at her from between her thighs.

"Are you..." Ward began, falling quiet immediately as Skye's eyes narrowed and she tugged on his arm, pulling him higher up her body.

"If you ask me if I'm sure one more time," Skye began, dragging Ward down so that they were nose to nose, "I will not be responsible for my actions."

His mouth set in a firm line, needing no further prompting, Ward slid back hard inside Skye's core, smirking as she threw back her head and brought her hips up to meet him.

The way he stretched and filled her was enough to reignite her hunger, and she whimpered as he grasped her thighs and hooked them over his elbows, opening her even wider and allowing him to push deeper.

Building up a steady rhythm, he watched transfixed as her breasts bounced alluringly with the force of his increasingly demanding thrusts, and her mouth dropped open in an 'o' that he swallowed with a kiss full of desire and unspoken adoration.

Breaking away from their kisses for a moment, Skye glanced down to where their bodies were joined, watching his member slide in and out of her body, glistening with her juices that only seemed to increase with each frantic thrust.

He followed her gaze, eyes darkening further at the erotic sight before him, something he had once allowed himself to fantasize about without ever imagining it could become a reality. Skye reached up to cup his cheek, drawing him down to her and kissing him tenderly, before she lay back and reached her hand up to grasp the pillow beneath her. He suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and she felt herself once more racing towards a climax.

"Right there... Like that," she hissed, struggling to keep her eyes open as his back arched and he thrust into her with growing urgency, the bed now creaking against their frenzied movements, their moans and cries bracketing the sound of skin against skin.

Ward bit down hard on his own lip, front teeth assaulting his skin as he struggled to contain a cry of sheer bliss that threatened to tear from his lips, shattering the silence of the base.

"God, you're so tight," Ward groaned, balancing himself carefully on one hand and grasping Skye's left breast with the other, carefully flicking his thumb over her nipple. She melted into his touch, resting her hand over his as it worked over her warm flesh, gripping and massaging with increased fervour.

He drove into her harder and harder as the seconds elapsed, and she opened her legs wider, taking him in without a protest and revelling in the way he filled her to the brim.

"Ward, I need you," Skye whispered, recognising the look in his eyes - the incredible, dark lust that he was attempting to control, perhaps out of fear of what letting go once and for all might do to their already strained relationship.

"Baby..." she murmured, hooking her hands behind his neck and dragging his face down to her own, just so that their lips touched, "let go. Cum for me... Inside me..."

Her pleading was all that Ward needed, and he arrived with an animalistic cry, which sent shudders racking through Skye's body in unison with her next orgasm. He spilled into her again and again, seemingly an impossible amount, his cock twitching as his fluid sank deep inside of her, letting him claim ownership of her body in a way he had thought impossible only hours before. He found, surprisingly, that he didn't regret a single second, a single thrust, and he felt his dick pump again as his thoughts enticed the last of his juices from his body and she cried out as the last tremors of an orgasm seized her.

Their movements suddenly stilling, Ward felt his arm tremble with the exertion of supporting his weight for one moment more, his body truly spent. Skye ushered him to lay against her chest, and he settled his head between her breasts as each desperately tried to regain control of their breathing.

"Two years, you asshole... We could have been doing that for two years!" Skye declared, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly as an aftershock of pleasure made her walls contract and she felt a steady trickle of their warm, mixed fluids ebb from inside her and pool on the sheet beneath her as her core continued to spasm.

"Fuck me..." she gasped, rubbing one hand over her face as she placed her injured hand onto the back of his head and stroked his hair.

Ward chuckled, his laughter vibrating against her chest, where her heart still hammered out a somewhat unsteady rhythm. Lifting his head, he peered at her adoringly, pausing for only a moment to take in the flushed, entirely wrecked expression on her face before he kissed her.

"Grant Ward... In my bed. Who'd have thought, huh?" she drawled, smiling in response to the kiss he brushed against her temple.

"Technically, you're in my bed," he informed her, "and I'm never letting you go again."

"Is that a promise, Grant?" she inquired, cocking her head and peering up at him through a fan of thick lashes and hooded eyes that belayed her sudden exhaustion.

"That's a promise," Ward reiterated, and his lips found hers once more, communicating just how sincere he was in his vow.

Indeed, Grant had waited a long time for that moment, and they had only just scratched the surface of everything they were capable of giving to each other. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that Skye would consent to be his - to belong to him in such an intimate way - or to bring herself to look upon him as anything other than a murderer and a misguided fool. It seemed he had more than misjudged the situation, and Grant couldn't possibly have been any happier to be wrong.

In the darkness, they lay pressed together, bodies flush against each other and chests gradually beginning to heave less as their breathing evened out. A few minutes later and Skye was asleep in his arms, and Ward knew that there wasn't a single fibre in him that could bare to wake her. So, rolling over and carefully tucking her into his chest, he brushed a kiss against the back of her head and allowed his eyes to close.

The morning would come soon enough, and he couldn't wait for the new life it would bring with it.


End file.
